Kylie Wiki
Kyliepedia is a free, public and collaborative encyclopedia, dedicated to the Australian soap star, actress, singer-songwriter, entrepreneur Kylie Minogue, princess of pop. Feel free to discover, share and add your knowledge! We are currently editing and files. Kylie Ann Minogue, OBE (born 28 May 1968, Surrey Hills, Victoria, Australia) often known simply as Kylie is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. She first achieved recognition after appearing in Australian soap Neighbours. She appeared on the show for two years, and afterwards became a recording artist and has achieved massive commercial success and critical acclaim in the entertainment industry. Minogue has achieved worldwide record sales of more than 70 million, and has received notable music awards. She has mounted several successful and critically acclaimed concert world tours and received a Mo Award for "Australian Entertainer of the Year" for her live performances. She was appointed by the French Government as a Chevalier (knight) of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, the junior grade of France's highest cultural honour, for her contribution to the enrichment of French culture. Minogue was awarded an honorary Doctor of Health Science (D.H.Sc.) degree by Anglia Ruskin University in the United Kingdom for her work in raising awareness for breast cancer. In November 2011, on the 25th anniversary of the ARIA Music Awards, Minogue was inducted by the Australian Recording Industry Association into the ARIA Hall of Fame. [[Kylie Minogue|'Read more...']] File:Kylie Minogue - Confide in Me File:Kylie Minogue - Love at First Sight File:Kylie Minogue - Giving You Up Locomotion 1987.png|link=The Loco-Motion (song) I Should Be So Lucky.jpg|link=I Should Be So Lucky (song) Got to Be Certain.jpg|link=Got to Be Certain (song) Especially For You.jpg|link=Especially For You (song) Hand on Your Heart.jpg|link=Hand on Your Heart (song) Wouldn't Change a Thing.jpg|link=Wouldn't Change a Thing (song) Never Too Late.jpg|link=Never Too Late (song) Better the Devil You Know.jpg|link=Better the Devil You Know (song) Step Back in Time.jpg|link=Step Back in Time (song) What Do I Have to Do.jpg|link=What Do I Have to Do (song) Shocked.jpg|link=Shocked (song) Word Is Out.jpg|link=Word Is Out (song) Give Me Just a Little More Time.jpg|link=Give Me Just a Little More Time (song) Celebration.jpg|link=Celebration (song) Confide in Me.jpg|link=Confide in Me (song) Put Yourself in My Place.jpg|link=Put Yourself in My Place (song) Where the Wild Roses Grow.jpg|link=Where the Wild Roses Grow (song) Did It Again.jpg|link=Did It Again (song) Breathe.png|link=Breathe (song) Spinning Around.png|link=Spinning Around (song) On a Night Like This.png|link=On a Night Like This (song) Kids.jpg|link=Kids (song) Please Stay.jpg|link=Please Stay (song) Can't Get You Out of My Head.jpg|link=Can't Get You Out of My Head (song) In Your Eyes.png|link=In Your Eyes (song) Love at First Sight.jpg|link=Love at First Sight (2001 song) Slow.png|link=Slow (song) I Believe in You.jpg|link=I Believe in You (song) 2 Hearts.jpg|link=2 Hearts (song) Wow.png|link=Wow (song) In My Arms.jpg|link=In My Arms (song) All the Lovers.png|link=All the Lovers (song) Get Outta My Way.png|link=Get Outta My Way (song) Timebomb.png|link=Timebomb (song) Skirt.jpg|link=Skirt (song) Into the Blue.jpg|link=Into the Blue (song) The Other Boys.png|link=The Other Boys (song) 100 Degrees Christmas.jpg|link=100 Degrees (song) At Christmas.png|At Christmas (song) Dancing.jpg|Dancing (song) Favourite album? KYLIE ENJOY YOURSELF RHYTHM OF LOVE LET'S GET TO IT KYLIE MINOGUE IMPOSSIBLE PRINCESS LIGHT YEARS FEVER BODY LANGUAGE X APHRODITE KISS ME ONCE KYLIE CHRISTMAS GOLDEN Category:Kyliepedia